


NSFW ART

by jumptowns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumptowns/pseuds/jumptowns
Summary: anon on kinkmeme
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 23





	NSFW ART

**Author's Note:**

> anon on kinkmeme


End file.
